


brimming with softness

by Fukurox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Pining, Sharing an umbrella, Walking Home Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukurox/pseuds/Fukurox
Summary: Akaashi Keji and Bokuto Koutarou share an umbrella in the rain.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	brimming with softness

On a dreary Tuesday afternoon, Akaashi Keji and Bokuto Koutarou were staying late to practice for an upcoming match with the Nekoma team. Akaashi tossed the ball towards Bokuto, who flawlessly hit it. Akaashi took his time admiring the view of Bokuto spiking. 

“Akaashi?” asked Bokuto. “You alright? You’re staring at me.”

“Nothing at all, Bokuto san. Maybe we should end practice here. After all, everyone else has gone home” Said Akaashi with a flush to his cheek, he didn’t mean to get caught staring. 

“Eh! I really don’t want to. We only have two more days till the Nekoma match and I can’t just let Kuroo win again,” said Bokuto. He was almost on the verge of depression mode just thinking of their last practice match with Nekoma. They lost with just two points, and Bokuto vowed revenge against Nekoma. 

“I understand the feeling, but rest is just as important, Bokuto san”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right, Akaashi.” Said Bokuto reluctantly. 

Akaashi smiled when Bokuto pouted. Akaashi would have found it annoying on anyone else, but it was endearing whenever Bokuto did it. Then again, everything Bokuto did was endearing. 

They cleaned up all the stray volleyballs and closed up the gym. As they were walking to the main entrance, it started raining. It was at that moment that Akaashi realized that he forgot his umbrella despite the morning forecast that indicated a likely chance of rain. 

Bokuto pulled out his umbrella from his bookbag and noticed that Akaashi wasn’t doing the same. 

“Akaashi, did you forget your umbrella even though there was a weather forecast this morning that said it was going to rain tonight? Eh?” Teased Bokuto, it was rare for Akaashi to have moments like these after all. 

“Yes I did, Bokuto san. Even I can be forgetful at times.” 

“No need to look like that, I’m only teasing you. Here! Let’s share!” Grinned Bokuto and he made room under the umbrella for Akaashi. 

Akaashi could feel himself blushing; he wouldn’t be able to handle being so close to Bokuto, but it would be suspicious if he refused, and saying no to Bokuto was hard. So Akaashi joined Bokuto and prayed that nothing embarrassing would happen. 

Bokuto grinned when Akaashi joined him. They started walking home, bumping shoulder as they walked the cramped sidewalk with their umbrella that was fit for one person. 

As they walked, Bokuto lamented over his history paper that was due soon and Akaashi concentrated on not dying, He could feel Bokuto as their shoulders brushed, he could smell Boktuo laundry detergent, and he saw Bokuto bright smile as he talked animatedly. 

“Akaashi! Akaashi! Have you been listening to me at all? Hideki Sensei is pretty mean for assigning a paper right before finals.” Said Bokuto looking curiously at Akaashi. His setter has been distracted all day.

“Sorry, I must be tired. That’s all” 

“Akaashi isn’t tired because of all the extra practice session?” 

“No, not at all,” said Akaashi. “I want to win against Nekoma just as much as you do.” 

“Okay, but be sure to get some rest. I can’t have you not keeping up.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Akaashi realized that they were at his front steps. He turned to say goodbye to Bokuto who was smiling at him like there was nothing else he would rather do. The rain continued to pour when Akaashi did the most impulsive thing in his life. 

He kissed Bokuto softly and withdrew quickly with an apology at the tip of his tongue. Bokuto dropped his umbrella and reached to kiss Akaashi back. The first kiss was soft, but the second kiss was anything but that. Without the umbrella, the rain fell on them and they were soaked within seconds, but they didn’t care. 

“Ah. We are going to get sick if we continue to do this in the rain, Bokuto san. How about we go inside, after all, my parents won’t be home till 7,” suggested Akaashi. He wasn’t planning on letting Bokuto go anytime soon. 

“That sounds good, I can think of a few things we can do Keji,” said Bokuto as Akaashi pulled him into his house. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My life is currently a steaming pile of shit so I wrote a Bokuaka fic as stress relief Be sure to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
